A World For 7
by Muse Sullivan
Summary: What happens when Naruto's Team 7 finds the Death Note? What will be in store for the stars of the show? And does any of them read the manga? Will be a 3 parter
1. An Avenger

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Warning: Character may not act the same!**

A World for 7

Part 1: An Avenger!

It was raining a boy was walking through an empty town. Thoughts went racing through his head.

"_Why are you so weak?" _

"_I'll tell you why."_

"_Because you lack….."_

"_Hatred."_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!" the boy screamed holding his head and his eyes closed tight. When he opened his eyes, he saw it.

"Death Note?" he read aloud picking up the book. A flash of lighting crash and he fell to the ground frighten frantically by what was in front of him.

"Wha, What are you?" he cried.

The figure chuckled, "Why, I'm Ryuk, a Shinigami. And that's my Death Note you've got there, Sasuke Uchiha"

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke still shock asked.

"Duh, what part of shinigami do you not understand?" he implied.

"What is this Death Note?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you 12? Death, Note, put in together!" Ryuk yelled.

"So I can kill anyone I want?" Sasuke started to smile.

Ryuk groaned as Sasuke opened the book and wrote down a name. He snicker "Die, Itachi! Mwhahahaha!!"

"Damn this kid got problems."

"Alright Itachi, as the leader of Akatsuki, I command you to try killing Naruto again."

No answer.

"Itachi?" still no answer. "Itachi?"

Kisame: "Umm, sir I think his dead."

"Omg!" Pein cried.

**The End?**

**Ryuk: **Hey umm, Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **Yes.

**Ryuk: **Itachi didn't kill the Uchihas**.**

**Sasuke: **What!

**Ryuk: **It was Konoha.

**Sasuke: **NO!! picks up Death Note

**Ryuk: **And the worst news**.**

**Sasuke: **How can it get any worse!

**Ryuk: **I just killed you.

**Sasuke: **You Traitor! heart attack

**Ryuk: **I could've sworn he read the manga.Alright Readers thx for reading! And If you don't review……. Daronta has your Death Note.


	2. Hyper Active Knuckle Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Warning: Character may not act the same!**

**_Konoha killing Uchihas was a false spoiler for those who haven't read the manga._**

* * *

A World for 7

Part 2: Super Active Knuckle Head!

It was quiet and peaceful, if you ignored the loud busy work going on over the counter of the ramen shop. Naruto Uzamaki was finishing a bowl of ramen when he noticed a black book to his right.

"Death Note?" he read. He picked up the book and left money on the counter as he left. When he got outside, he notices a tall figure standing over him.

"Hi," Naruto said passing through as if he seen him before.

"Don't I freak you out?" Ryuk asked.

"Umm, people use to hate me because I had a demon fox inside me," he explained. "I've been through death more times than Goku and actually survived, I fought the ugliest Raccoon in my life and you expect me to be afraid of you?"

"Wow, you're better than the last kid." Ryuk praised him.

"Yeah, but that's because Sasuke's a emo brat that got bitten by a gay guy" Naruto put out bluntly.

"Now that's messed up." Ryuk was surprised by Naruto's reaction to all this.

"Now look here, since people love me I won't need your book." Naruto said handing him the book until he spotted Sasuke.

"Hey! Sasuke! Where are you going?!" Naruto called out.

"To Orochimaru's house! He's got power…….. and an amusement park in his backyard!" he answered.

"Ryuk, give me that book" Naruto demanded reaching out his hand.

Ryuk chuckled.

* * *

Sasuke was at Orochimaru's house and in blood the walls said; NARUTO DID THIS with Orochimaru's body dead on the ground.

"WHY NARUTO!! WHY!!" Sasuke cried on his knees.

"Because you're me best friend." Naruto whispered to himself hidden in a tree as Ryuk laughed.

THE END?

**

* * *

**

Ryuk:

"Wow, now that's a kid I'd like to hang out with. He's a true beast."

**Naurto:** "Did you call me a beast, Ryuk!!" turns fourtails and attacks ryuk

**Ryuk:** "What the hell?! Get off me! Get off me! This is my last warning! Fine Fine!"

RIP

Naruto 1??- 1??

**Ryuk:** "Well on to the next kid. Review or someone in your family will get a personally DN from me."

**Daronta:** "Ryuk! Stop threatening my readings!"

**Ryuk:** "You can't stop me!"

**Daronta:** "Oh, yeah see what happens to Ryuk next time."


	3. Black Cherry Blossoms and Fangs of Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Warning: Character may not act the same!**

* * *

Daronta: "Hey Ryuk!"

**Ryuk:** "Yea?"

**Daronta:** "Remember when I said you'll die this episode?"

**Ryuk:** "Well maybe not those words exactly but sure, why not, you can't do it anyways."

**Daronta:** "Okay then read this." Hands over deathnote

**Death Note:**

Bcuz of Ryuk's love for Sakura he wrote Daronta's name in the deathnote as Daronta was writing Sakura's name in the deathnote.

**Ryuk:** "Wait a minute, I hate Sakura!"

**Daronta:** "But the rules don't say anything about writing false love."

**Ryuk:** "But you'll die too!" Writing Daronta Acura in his deathnote

**Daronta:** "Sure I will but you forgot one thing Ryuk," pause n grins "I'm the writer of this ending."

**Ryuk:** "NO!!" Turns into dust

**DN Rule:**

_If a shinigami falls in love and tries to stop the death of it's loved one they die_

**Daronta: "**Thank you for coming readers, please enjoy the Final Part of _A World for 7"_

* * *

A World for 7

Part 3: Black Cherry Blossoms And Fangs of Lighting

A girl was skipping on her way to the training grounds when she spotted a deathnote.

"Hmm, this could come in handy." Sakura smiled.

She took it and found herself in front of a skeleton, mop haired, ugliest thing seen on Death Note the series, Rem.

"So you found my book, human" Rem spoke.

"Umm," Sakura fainted before she could finish her sentence.

"You must do that a lot" Rem inquired.

"No I don't!" Sakura rose back up.

"Sure you don't" Rem implied.

**PAUSE**

Sakura Faints #1: Sasuke died Illusion

Sakura Faint #2: Orochimaru's Eyes

Sakura Faint #3: Sasuke hits her shoulder

Do I have to go on??

**Continue Story**

"Anyway what do _you _want?" Sakura put out.

"I here cause you have my deathnote"

"So you don't have to follow me you know" Sakura walk ahead.

"But I love you" Rem whispered.

"What?!" Sakura responded.

"Nothing"

"Okay then leave." Sakura demanded.

She made it to the Training ground where Naruto, Sasuke, and _Kakashi _were waiting for her.

"Nice job, Sakura you were even later than me" Kakashi bluntly said.

"Sorry some shemale thing was following me everywhere." Sakura confessed.

"Umm, Sakura useless you can use shadow clone jutsu, you the only shemale here" Naruto laughed.

"Loser" Sasuke said for no apparent reason as Sakura scowled at Naruto.

"Can we start?" Kakashi said getting irritated grab Sasuke forced him to the ground and put a kunai knife to his neck. "Alright, Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke get's it."

"Okay!" Sakura yelled cheerfully pulling out the Death Note and writing Naruto Uzamaki in it.

"Umm, Sakura, what are you doing?" Kakashi sounding a little worried.

"Killing Naruto" she smile.

"I was just playing!!" Kakashi screamed.

"Oh," she was dumfounded.

Naruto was falling to the ground clutching his chest. "Damn you Sakura!" were his last word.

Kakashi took the book from Sakura, "I had it with you stupid retards"

_Sakura Haruno_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

"Finally, peace and quiet." Kakashi sighed and laughed.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke:

"Umm Daronta? Why did I die twice in this Series?"

**Daronta:** XD "Oh that's easy, because I hate you Sasuke."

**Sakura:** "Umm, Rem do you love me?"

**Rem:** "Yes"

**Sakura:** "Are you a lesbian?"

**Rem:** "Yes"

**Sakura:** "Are you a guy?"

**Rem:** …………………..

**Sakura:** OMG!

**Daronta:** "Thank you for reading readers. I will have a poll on my page for this story please visit. Review or reading all of this would have been a waste of time."


End file.
